PPGZ and RRBZ love
by lincye159
Summary: que pasaria si luego de años de derrotar a Him las chicas encuentran una nueva intergrante que mojo a vuelto a clonar haciendo que las chicas y los chicos se vuelvan a reencontrar
1. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1 prologo

Ya han pasado cuatro a os desde que las chicas derrotaron ahora viven vidas normales de 17 a os pero con una integrante nueva, está nueva chica la conocieron déspues de la derrota de Him ella fue golpeada por cuatro rayos blancos y uno negro, luego de eso estuvo en investigación secreta con el Profesor Utonium, quien experimento con ella y los rayos z negros y blancos.

Los villanos disminuyeron, a todos los villanos que pudieron capturar le extrajeron todos los rayos z negros, solo mojo jojo y peludito fueron los que tuvieron la oportunidad de escapar junto con los RRBZ, de ellos no se sabe nada; se dice que mojo experimento con ellos y tiene un nuevo integrante, pero son solo rumores.

Las chicas ahora viven con el profesor ya que a miyako dos semanas déspues de que derrotaron a Him su abuelita fallecio, a kaoru su familia le dio la espalda y momoko decidio ir con ellas ya que despues de contar su secreto la dejaron muy de lado y eso le dolio. Ellas ahora son una familia con el profesor, ken, poochie y su nueva integrante.

La nueva integrante vivia hace mucho con el profesor Utonium, solo que l la mantuvo escondida de las chicas y de todos, ella perdio a sus padre, vivio con su hermano mayor hasta que el se fue de viaje y el avion en el que iva exploto sus padres eran hijos unicos, sus abuelos fallecieron antes de ella naciera; asi que esta sola ademas de las chicas, ken, poochie y el profesor. Cuando los rayos z salieron ella salvo a tres ni os y una ni a.

Con el paso del tiempo las chicas cambiaron, bueno casi. Miyako sigue siendo la chica dulce y amable y su bella fue creciendo a lo largo de los a os; su cabello le llega bajo los hombros aun con sus tipicas colitas, pechos medianos, vientre plano, abdomen delgado, piernas lasgras y delgadas, piel bronceada pero no tanto, ojos mas azul cielo y cabello mas dorado. Mientras que kaoru cambio draticamente todo de ella, se a vuelto mas femenina, pero no tanto sigue sin usar faldas, cabello a los hombros alborotado, ojos jade con algo de esmeralda, piel palida, pechos grandes, cintura peque a, sus curvas saben donde ir, vientre y abdomen delgado, piernas largas y delagadas. Momoko tambien cambio ya no es la ni a enamoradiza de 13 a os, ahora es toda una mujer pechos medianos, cintura algo peque a pero no tanto, vientre plano, abdomen delgado, ojos rosa mas llamativos, cabello a las rodillas, se volvio mas fria y calculadora.

Nuestras chicas y su nueva intergrante se han vuelto inseparables con el paso del tiempo, son casi hermanas, han estado juntas desde que se conocieron y han sido inseparables desde ese momento.

Pero la paz no dudara mucho...

 **Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero le guste y no sean tan malos no soy buena en esto aun, den le una oportunidad ;D**

 **Nos leeremos pronto~**

 **Ok mala despedida pero que se le puede hacer.**


	2. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo 2_

 _Era una mañana soleada, y en un Nueva Saltadilla, y en un cuarto con paredes rosa, se encuentra en el centro de la habitación al lado de una ventana la cama de una linda chica de hermosos cabello anaranjado y bellos ojos rosa, al sonar su alarma alza su brazo buscando al aparato, lo apaga y se incorpora lentamente, se levanta y se dirige al baño, se da una ducha rápida y se viste con una blusa por encima del ombligo y unos short de colores junto con unas vans grises._

 _Al bajar se encuentra con el profesor Utonium, desayunando y mirando el periódico junto con ken y poochie._

 _En una habitación de paredes color celeste pastel, se encuentra en una cama reposando una bella chica de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes cielo, quien al sonar su alarma se levanta inmediatamente, se dirige al baño y se da una ducha rápida, sale y se viste con una camisa sin mangas celestes, una falda negra a mitad del muslo y unas sandalias celestes claro, junto con sus accesorios: aretes celestes y un reloj celestes cielo, se maquillo un poco y baja a tomar desayuno, pero no sin antes tocar la puerta de dos perezosas chicas que como siempre dicen: en 5 minutos bajó, y se demoran como treinta._

 _En una habitación con paredes de color verde manzana hermosa chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos verde esmeraldas, durmiendo a patas sueltas cuando esta por ganar una batalla, suena el mendigo despertador arruinando su sueño y tirándola al suelo por consecuencia, se levanta perezosamente y se dirijo al baño toma una ducha y se viste con unos jeans negros de tiro alto algo rasgados, una musculosa blanca y una blusa que deja al descubierto sus hombros negra con el número 86 y le llega a la mitad de su abdomen, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unas botas de cuero negras hasta la rodillas con unos 6 centímetros de alto._

 _Termina de vestirse y baja a desayunar junto con las chicas, ellas esperaban pacientemente a su integrante faltante._

 _En un cuarto de paredes color verde agua se encontraba la chica faltante se encuentra plácidamente dormida en su suave y cómoda cama. La chica es de cabello negro carbón hasta bajo los hombros, ojos calipso con la cinta que los rodea verdes fuertes, de estatura mediana, pechos grandes, cintura pequeña, caderas anchas, piernas delgadas pero fuertes, piel suave y blanca como la nieve._

 _En un mal movimiento se cae y despierta de golpe, se adentra al ba o y se baña rápidamente, y se viste con un pantalón de tiro alto pitillo negro y una remera holgada verde agua con un signo de amor y paz negro dejando un hombro descubierto junto con botines de 8 centímetros negros, toma su mochila y corre a bajo, trago el desayuno se despidieron del profesor y se marcharon rumbo a la escuela._

 _\- a la tarde inauguran una nueva tienda de ropa, quien me quiere acompañar? - informó preguntando miyako, viendo a sus amigas_

 _\- lo siento miyako, me voy a juntar con unos chicos en el skatepark dijo disculpándose kaoru, miró a la otra_ _integrante_

 _\- kaory? - dijo esperanzada_

 _-lo siento, tienda de música dijo_ _encogiéndose_

 _\- momo? - dijo mirando a la última expectante_

 _\- iré dicho esto miyako empezó a saltar de alegría, literalmente_

 _\- gracias, gracias, gracias! - chillo emocionada_

 _\- no agradezcas dijo con una sonrisa_

 _\- ahh, otra cosa dijo mas calmada miyako escuche que llegan chicos nuevos_

 _\- mientras no se metan con nosotras dijo kaoru y kaory al unísono, quienes se miraron y rieron_

 _\- ah, cierto kary dijo momoko llamando la atención de la nombrada por que a la tienda de musica?_

 _\- sin querer rompí mi guitarra dijo despreocupada_

 _\- como si tu adoras esa guitarra? - dijo interrogante kaoru_

 _\- está ordenando mi habitación dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas porque no la encontraba y sin querer la rompi_

 _\- bueno eso explica el ruido que hacias ayer dijo miyako_

 _\- me caí varias vecesa dijo riendo nerviosamente_

 _\- oye me podrias comprar cuerdas para mi guitarra dijo kaoru se están oxidando_

 _\- claro, por que no dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

 _Las chicas llegaron sin darse cuenta, entraron y se fueron a su sal n, se sentaron en sus lugares, en la fila al lado de la ventana, momoko de las tercera, miyako de las cuartas, kaoru de la quinta y kaory de la sexta y última (la filas son de cuatro por seis y los bancos son de dos, da un total de 48 por sala). Después de sentarse en sus lugares, momoko saca un libro y lo empieza a leer, miyako saca su cuaderno y empieza a dibujar sus nuevos diseños, kaoru se acomoda saca sus audífonos y se pone a escuchar música para poder dormir, kaory se pone a escuchar música y dibujando algo a escondidas,cuando terminan de acomodarse llega la maestra._

 _\- muy buenos días chicos dijo sonriente hoy como ya habrán escuchado hay nuevos estudiantes, pasen chicos por favor_

 _Dicho esto pasaron cuatro chicos pasaron recibiendo miradas enamoradas y de odio, claro menos de cuatro chicas que estaban distraídas. El primero en pasar es un chico de algunas pecas en las mejillas, cabello rubio algo peinado y ojos azul fuerte, es el mas bajo de los cuatro, viste una camisa azul a cuadros blancos remangada al codo, unos jeans azul oscuro y unas vans negras. El segundo es cabello negro azabache rapado a los lados de ojos verdes bosques, es el mediano de los cuatro, viste una musculosa ajustada negra con la palabra rock escrita en ella, unos jeans negros y unas chapulinas negras. El tercero en entrar es de cabello negro carbón y rapado a los lados de ojos calipso oscuro con la cinta que los rodea verdes oscuros, es dos centímetros más alto que el mediano, viste una musculosa blanca junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones militares oscuros y unas botas militares, lleva unos piersing en la oreja izquierda y uno en la ceja izquierda. El último en entrar es de cabello anaranjado hasta la cintura atado en una coleta baja y ojos rojos como la sangre, es el más alto de los cuatro, viste una remera blanca de cuello V junto con una chaqueta de cuero roja, unos jeans negros y unas vans rojas._

 _\- presentense por favor dijo la maestra_

 _\- me llamo makoto dijo el rubio con una sonrisa_

 _\- soy kojiro dijo el azabache con una sonrisa coqueta y guiñandole un ojo a las chicas_

 _\- kosuke dijo el de cabello negro carbón despreocupado_

 _\- soy momotaro dijo el de cabello anaranjado serio_

 _\- muy bien chicos pueden tomar asiento donde gusten dijo la maestra, como ellos decidieron antes de entrar sentarse lo mas cerca posible, así que decidieron sentarse en la fila junto a la ventana, as que ignoraron todos los gritos de las que tenían puestos vacíos y se sentaron en la fila al lado de la ventana muy bien que ahora si comenzamos la clase_

 _Kaory al ver que alguien se sentaba en su lado, cerro su cuaderno y lo guardo en su mochila, bajo un poco el volumen y se puso a mirar a la ventana. Kaoru sigue dormida como un bebé. Miyako seguía perfeccionando sus diseños. Momoko no se da cuenta de su alrededor, ya que sigue concentrada en su lectura._

 _ **Es todo por hoy gracias por su apoyo.**_

 _ **Winterbell:**_ **gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad. Y si pude las pero parece que se borro, jeje ^-^U**

 _ **Antoni-la-loka** :_ **gracias intentare hacer lo que me pides XD**

 _ **Laura249:**_ **Nueva amiga Gracias por el apoyo ;D**

 _ **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, LOS QUIERO XD**_


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: "algo conocido"

La clase transcurrió tranquila, las chicas ignoraron todo lo de su alrededor, consumidas por sus propios pensamientos. Los chicos estuvieron prestando atención hasta el más mínimo movimiento, se sentían extraños, algo más alterados que antes.

Al tocar para ir a receso, las chicas guardaron sus cosas y se largaron lo más rápido posible ignorando a todos los chicos, que como todos los días, van tras ellas. Con los chicos no es diferente, las chicas desde que entraron al salon, o se lo comían con la mirada o les coqueteaban.

Las chicas al salir, se dirigieron a la azotea, se sentaron cansadas por siempre tener que hacer los mismo, para ellas los chicos nunca se cansarian de intentar pedir una cita, paseo, salida, o acompañarles a casa e incluso que al menos les mirase o hablase. Ellas tenían su propio punto de vista de los hombres, empezando por Miyako ella no tiene nada encontra de ellos pero solo tiene ojos para un chico en su vida, aunque tenga algunas complicaciones. Luego esta Kaory quien piensa que son unos inmaduros y unos pervertidos pero con un toque divertido. Después esta Kaoru que piensan que todos son unos pervertidos y machistas. Y por último pero no menos importante Momoko que solo piensa que solo es por conveniencia y que solo piensan en ellos mismos, claro no todos porque su hermano Ken no es así.

\- me alegra poder volver a respirar -dijo dramáticamente Kaory

\- no seas dramatica siempre dices lo mismo y aun asi sigues viva -le dijo burlona Kaoru, mientras esta le sacaba la lengua

\- me dices a mi cuando tu casi mueres en la clase de fisica solo por no saber una simple fórmula -dijo dramáticamente ofendida Kaory

\- oye! eso es un caso de vida real, casi muero -dijo horrorizada, haciendo que todas rian

\- bueno yo quiero comer algo, y ustedes? - pregunto Kaory

\- yo tambien tengo hambre te acompaño -dijo Kaoru

\- bien quiere que les traiga algo? - pregunto Kaory

\- yo quiero una malteada de fresa -dijo Miyako

\- y yo unos chocolates de relleno de fresa -dijo Momoko

\- bien vamos Kaoru, volvemos en seguida -dijo Kaory llevando a Kaoru

Mientras Kaoru y Kaory van por la comida mientras conversan sobre los talleres de este último semestre, Miyako y Momoko conversan sobre los próximos diseños de Miyako para la graduación y/o algún otro evento de la universidad a la cual desean asistir. Cuando Kaoru y Kaory llegaron a la cafeteria habia una multitud de chicas y varios de gritos de estas. Ellas no le dieron importancia y se formaron para pedir su comida.

\- hola chicas, diganme que les doy? - dijo amablemente la cocinera

\- hola Marine, me das unos chocolates de rellenos de fresa, una malteada de fresa, una hamburguesa junto con un chocolate relleno de chubi y una soda -pidió Kaory con una sonrisa

\- a mi tambien me da una hamburguesa con una soda -dijo Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros

\- enseguida -dicho esto se retiró a preparar sus pedidos.

Estuvieron unos minutos soportando los gritos de todas las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, solo por cuatro chicos. Mientras que los chicos comen intentando ignorar los gritos de las chicas que casi se abalanzan sobre ellos. Makoto, esta tranquilo con un toque de inquietud pero lo disimula perfectamente. Kojiro estaba más que complacido por los gritos de atracción por él. Kosuke esta algo irritado por todos los gritos, les gusta llamar la atención en las mujeres pero esto ya es irritable. Momotaro, él, bueno él esta por decirlo de alguna manera, incómodo.

Kosuke al ya no soportar más gritos se levanta bruscamente del asiento golpeando sus manos en la mesa y grita:

\- DEJEN DE GRITAR, ES IRRITABLE! - grito irritado, mirando molesto a todas las chicas, no molesto no es la palabra, furioso probablemente.

Todas las chicas dejaron de gritar mirando entre con miedo y confusión al chico. Mientras las chicas están saliendo de la cafetería con sus pedidos, logrando escuchar el grito, miraron al chico que acababa de gritar se miraron entre ellas y se rieron como locas mientras se dirigían a la azotea. Al llegar le dieron sus pedidos a Miyako y Momoko, se lo comieron en un silencio cómodo, entre miradas graciosas y risitas. Mientras los chicos en la cafetería esta todo en un silencio sepulcral.

\- me largo -dijo Kosuke en un suspiro levantándose.

\- te acompaño, me aburri -dijo Kojiro siguiéndolo

Ambos salieron de la cafetería, casi corriendo, ya sea por el silencio incómodo y porque los empezaron a perseguir, las chicas si que a veces pueden ser psicópatas, acosadoras o en otros términos muy enamoradas y con hormonas alborotadas, que digo alborotadas, MUY alborotadas (N/A: digo soy una chica algo rara, pero jamas llegaria al punto en el cual estan ellas -.-U). Mientras los dos muchachos logran escapar de sus seguidoras, las chicas cómodamente están acostadas en el piso mirando el cielo.

\- Kaoru los chicos de la cafetería ¿son nuevos? - pregunto Kaory con una voz media adormilada

\- no lo se, pero no los he visto nunca en la escuela as que si creo que son nuevos -respondio algo aburrida- por?

\- mm.. no lo se, de los cuatro chicos, tres se me hacen conocidos de algún lado -dijo pensativa, casi quedándose dormida

\- puedes recordar de donde? - le pregunta Momoko

\- no -murmuró- simplemente se me hacen familiares

\- y si son nuevos, en que salon creen que esten? - pregunta Miyako

\- sospecho que en el nuestro -murmuró Kaory- alguien se sentó en mi puesto y eso nunca había ocurrido

\- pero como no los vimos? - pregunta Momoko

\- no lo se, yo solo lo senti -murmuró Kaory antes de quedarse dormida

\- Kaory -la llamó Momoko pero esta no respondió- Kaoru -la mira y tambien esta dormida

\- estas chicas no cambian -dijo Miyako soltando una pequeña risa

\- tienes toda la razón -dijo Momoko acompañándola en la risa, pero son interrumpidas por la puerta abrirse de golpe, haciendo que las cuatro se asusten y incorporen rápidamente.

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy, gracias por leer, y lamento la tardanza en serio.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: _y este cap? te ha gustado? :3_**

 **Laura249: _me alegra que te haya gustado. y si creo que se asemejan, no? XD :P_**

 **Winterbell: _tengo pensado hacer capítulos sobre el pasado de las chicas y los chicos, pero aun no estoy segura, aunque a medida que la historia se desarrolle lo más probable es que lo haga 3._**

 **Nos leeremos ~ :3 _(lamento la tardanza ^-^U)_**


End file.
